SaaTh NibHaaNa SaathiYa
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: Friends ye hai ek Love Triangle Between sachin purvi and kavin iss mein final couple sachvi honge yaa kavi ye appe depend hai...issiliye plz padiyega aur review bhi kijiyega...[COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys i am here with another story**_

 _ **This is a love triangle**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _In a room it is decorated with flowers candles in the middle of it their was a bed which is also decorated with flowers we can see a beautiful bride is sitting on it and her face was covered with gungaat suddenly she hear a foot steps sound her heart beat increased and her face is badly sweating finally he entered the room and closed the door and moved towards her but suddenly she got up and moved from bed by saying_

 _Lady:Durr raho...durr raho mujhse..._

 _Man:aree kya hua...thum itna darr kyun rahi ho..._

 _Lady:mujhse durr raho...mujhe... ye...ye... shadi pasand nahi hai...he is shocked to listen it_

 _Man:kya...thumhe ye shadi pasand nahi hai...par jab maine pucha tho thumne kaha ki...thumhe ye ristha manjoor hai..._

 _Lady:wo sab meri majboori thi...and started crying badly_

 _Man:Majboori...kaisi majboori..._

 _Lady:Agar mai ye shadi nahi karthi tho shayed ajj mere papa zinda nahi hothe...he is more shocked_

 _Man:kya...par kyun...aur jab thumhe ye shadi pasand nahi hai tho thumhare papa ye shadi kyun karna chahthe hai..._

 _Lady:wo...let's continue in next chapter..._

* * *

 ** _I know chapter bohut short tha_**

 ** _par i promise ki next one long hoga..._**

 ** _Tho kon hai wo couple jinki shadi hue hai any guesses..._**

 ** _apne review mein batana..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	2. kavi or sachvi

_**Hi guys i am back with my new update of my new story...**_

 _ **Guys most of them are preferring kavi...**_

 ** _U know na even i am a big fan of kavi...but i have already said...that it depend on reviews ..._**

 ** _So u can guess that who is the final couple..._**

* * *

 _Man: **purvi**...thum pahele rona band karo...mai thumhe iss taraha se nahi dekhsakthi..._

 _purvi:wo... **kavin...** wo actually mai aur **sachin** ek dusre se bohut pyaar karthe hai...kavin is shocked hum donon ke baare mein puri cid team janthi hai...hum donon shadi bhi karna chahthe the...au ek din papa ko ye baat pata chala hai...wo bohut gussa hogaye the...wo hum donon ki shadi nahi karna chahthe the...ye sab kuch donon thak isi tarha chalthe raha tha...aur humari badkismathi se sachin sir ko ek secret mission ke liye jaana pada...unke jaane ke baad hi app mumbai cid mein join hue the...issiliye app unhe nahi janthe hai...aur papa ko app bohut pasand agaye the issiliye unone ne meri shadi appse tey kardiye the...mai ye shadi nahi karna chahthi thi isssiliye maine papa ko saaf saaf mana kardiya tha...par papa ne suicide karne ki dhamki diya hai...mai majboor thi issiliye...she started crying badly...issiliye maine appse shadi kiya hai..sirf aur sirf apni papa ki jaan bachane ke liye hi ye shadi ki thi...I am really very sorry kavin...mai kabhi appse pyaar nahi karsakthi hu...plz maine appne saath saath apka ka bhi jindagi barbaad kardiya...mai sachin sir ke aleva kisi aur ko apni pati nahi mansakthi hu...i am sorry kavin...and she sat down with a thud...and started crying badly...kavin is shocked to know all this...he has totally broken from inside... he can't believe his ears...he composed himself and thought_

 _kavin pov:ye kya hogaya hai...mujhe laga ki purvi bhi mujhse pyaar karthi hai...jab maine purvi ko paheli baar dekha tha tabhi thum mujhe pasand agayi thi..aur mujhe thum se pyaar hogaya tha...issiliye meri mom dad ne thumhare ghar hamare rishta lekarf gaye the...thumhare papa ne rishta nahi laye the purvi...mai thumse bohut pyaar kartha hu...thumhari khushi mein hi meri khushi hai..issiliye abb jaise hi sachin sir waapas ajayenge mai thumhe unke pass chod dunga...haa chod dunga..._

 _kavin to purvi:purvi..plz shanth hojav...iss taraha rone se tho kuch nahi hoga na..._

 _purvi:lekin mai aakhir rone ke aleva kar bhi kya sakthi hu...and started sobbing..._

 _kavin:purvi...maine ek decision le liya hai ki...purvi is listening carefully...ki mai thumhe sachin ke pass chod dunga...purvi is shocked_

 _purvi:ye app kya bolrahe hai kavin..._

 _kavin :haa purvi...jaise hi sachin sir wapas ajayege mai thumhe unke pass chod dunga...aur he closed his eyes tightly aur mai thumhe divorce dedunga...purvi is shocked haa purvi mai thumhe iss jabardasthi ke rishte mein nahi bandna chahtha hu...issiliye mai thumhe thumhari har ekm khushi dena chahtha hu..._

 _purvi:par kavin maa..papa aur baaki sab ko kya kahoge thum..._

 _kavin:wo sab thum mujh pe choddho purvi...mai sab thik kardunga...itna tho vishwash karthi ho na mujhpar...purvi nod her head_

 _kavin:kya nahi karthi ho thum..._

 _purvi:aree nai nai...karthi hu...he smiled_

 _kavin:hum pati patni tho ban nahi sakthe par...ek acche dost tho bansakthe hai na...tho friends...he forwarded his hand and purvi accepted it..._

 _kavin:accha raat bohut hogaya hai thum change karke bed par sojav...mai yaha couch par sojatha hu...agar kuch chaiye tho batana and both change into their night suits and kavin slept on couch and purvi slept on bed_

 _Next day first purvi wake up and went into washroom after 20 min she came back she is in light blue and silver coloured blouse with a mangalsutr and pinch of vermillon on her head earnings and bangles she is totally looking like a house wife no body can say that she is a cid cop she moved towards kavin and said_

 _purvi by shaking him:kavin uto...kavin subha hogayi hai..._

 _kavin sleepily:kya hua maa...sone doo...bass panch minute...and covered his ears with pillow purvi removed that pillow and said_

 _purvi:kavin...mai thumhari maa nahi hu...mai purvi hu thumhari patni hu...thumhari maa nahi...by this kavin opened his eyes and he lost in purvito see in that avatar purvi is confused and said_

 _purvi:kavin...kaha kho gaye ho...dekho subha hogayi hai aur kitni derr thak sovoge...by this he came out from the track and said_

 _kavin:haa...bass abhi jaraha hu...waise good morning..._

 _purvi:ha ha good morning jav...pahele fresh hoke avv...and kkavin moved towards washroom after 15 min he came and both moved towards hall their they sawn kavin parents and both took their blessings_

 _km:khush raho beta..hamesha aise hi ek dusre ke saath rahna...ek dusre ki taakat banna...kavi looked at each other...waise purvi beta ajj thumhari ek rasm hai...kya thumhe khaana banana aata hai..._

 _purvi smiled and said:haa maa aathi hai..._

 _kf:tab tho aur bhi acchi baat hai..._

 _km:haa beta iss kavin o tho kuch bhi thk se banana nahi aatha...abbthum aagayi na..abb mujhe iski chintha karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...accha thumhe koi madad chahiye yab thum ekeli ban pavogi..._

 _purvi:nahi maa...mai manage karlungi..bass app mujhe konsi chiz kaha hai ye batadijiyega...and both moved towards kitchen purvi made kheer for all and their is one more reason behind it as it is one of favorite dish of kavin...finally she done with it and moved towards dining hall and served it to km kf and also for kavin kf took a bite and said_

 _kf:wahh beta thumhari hathon mein tho ...jaadoo hai...kheer bohut accha bana hai...he took some money from his pocket and give it to her she took it and also took his blessings km also tasted and praised purvi now it's kavin's turn he also took a bite all are eagerly waiting for his reply_

 _kavin:wow purvi sach mein thum bohut accha khana banthi ho...mujhe kheer pasand tha..par abb aur bhi favorite hogayi hai...and he smiled_

* * *

 ** _kaisa tha ye chapter apne reviews mein batana..._**

 ** _kavi fans i am sorry ki maine yaha iss chapter mein sachvi ko pair kiya hai..._**

 ** _par kab kya badal saktha hai ye koi nahi jantha...issiliye wait kiiyega...aapp khud decide kijiyega ki akhir final couple kon hai..._**

 ** _apne reviews mein batana ki app kisse chahthe hai..._**

 ** _sweety:wammo...sweety ninnu chusthe naaku nenu gurthukosthunnanu...nenu kuda writer ni kaka mundu monudaya and dareya forever stories lo elege pedda pedda reviews chesedanni...don't worry dear nenu marriage ke preference isthanu...finally naaku na type deewani dorikindi...hahaha...i want to be your friend dear...reply in your review but final couple kosam meeru koncham wait cheyyali..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys...sorry for late update..._**

 ** _Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers..._**

 ** _I am so happy when i am receiving your votes for kavi...u guys know na even i love kavi more than sachvi..._**

 ** _more are preferring kavi...but u guys now na ki true love always wins...and even marriage also has some special preferrence so let's see..._**

 ** _so here we..._**

* * *

 _ **kavin's parents left for delhi...because they used to stay their..and kavin don't want to take any risk along with his parents life as he is a cid officer...kavi moved towards bureau...all others are surprised to see them in bureau...as all thought that they might went to honeymoon...all came towards them and wished them**_

 _Abhijeet:ye kya baat hue kavin...hame tho laga ki thum donon kahi ghumenge phirenge...lekin iss taraha bureau chele aye..._

 _Daya:ha sahi baat hai boss...hamari behen ko tho ghumna pasand hai..._

 _kavin smiled and said:haa sir par humne socha bureau mein kam zyada hai...aur hum donon ko laga hum pahele kam khatam karenge...phir kahi ghumenge...waise bhi hum donon ne bohut saari chuttiyaan leleeya hai issiliye..._

 _Dushyant:kam tho hamesha hote hai yaar...nayi nayi shadi hue hai thoda bohut ek dusre ke saath time spend karo romance karo...purvi don't know why but a slight blush appeared on her face...kavin noticed this and confused_

 _kavin:nahi dushyant purvi bhi ghumna chahthi thi...purvi looked at him...par maine hi maana kiya tha...all except dushyant understood that kavin is lying for purvi..._

 _Abhijeet:accha iss baar thik hai...par kuch din baad thum donon ko ghumne jarur jaana hoga..._

 _kavin pov:kuch din baad he smiled sadly shayed kuch din baad purvi yahi hogi par mai nahi honga usek saath sachin hoga uske saath donon ghumenge saath mein...but he cme out of his thoughts and said by looking at purvi ha ha sir...kyun nahi agar purvi yahi chahthi hai tho mai bhi yahi chahtha hu...wo jho kuch bhi chahthi hai sab kuch usse dunga...har khushi...har chiz...har pyaar...sab kuch purvi also looked at him Dayabhi understood kavin's feeling so they said_

 _Daya: accha bhai bohut hogaye hai baatein..abb chalo...aur thoda kaam karthe hai...waarna ACP sir hume kabhi chutti nahi denge all smiled and moved towards their desks but Dayabhi stayed their_

 _Daya:abhijeet thum kavin ke baaton ko matlab samajte ho..._

 _Abhijeet:ha daya..lagta ha usse sachin aur purvi ke baare mein pata chalgaya hai...luske baaton mein dard tha..._

 _Daya:haa boss..hume purvi se ek baar baat karni chahiye...unn donon ki shadi hue hai...purvi ko iss rishte ko apnana hoga..._

 _Abhijeet:par daya wo kaise apnayegi...jab ki wo sachin se pyaar karthi hai..._

 _Daya:par humne notice kiya na ki kavin bhi purvi se pyaar karraha hai...issiliye wo iss shadi ke liye managaya hai...mai shreya aur tarika se kahunga purvi se ek baar kavin ke baare mein baat karne ke liye..._

 _Abhijeet:haa yahi sahi rahega...par sachin ka kya hoga..._

 _Daya: wo sab hum sachin ke aane ke baad sochenge...pahele inn donon ko milana hoga hume...and both moved towards their desks after sometime daya messaged shreya and asked her to talki with purvi about her new relation along with tarika she assured him with eyes at lunch time all moved towards cafeteria trio girls sat together_

 _shreya:purvi mai ek baat kahu..._

 _purvi:thumhe puchne ki permission kya hai shreya..thum donon meri behen jaise ho..._

 _Tarika:haa aur hum ussi naate se kuch kehna chahte hai..._

 _shreya:purvi... hume lagta hai ki... thumhe... kavin sir aur thumhare rishte ko... ek mouka deni chahiye..._

 _Tarika:haa purvi..abb thum donon ki shadi hochuki hai..._

 _purvi:par tarika sachin...before she could complete her sentence...shreya interrupted_

 _shreya:sachin sir ke baare mein chodo purvi... sachin sir thumhara past the...par abb kavin sir thumhare present hai...thumhe ek baar unke baare mein sochna hai..._

 _Tarika:ha purvi shreya sahi kehrahi hai..._

 _purvi:par kya kavin sir chate hai ki iss rishte ko aage badaye...wo khud chate hai ki mai sachin sir ke pass cheli jav...both are shocked haa unhone khud kaha tha ki wo mujhe sachin sir ke aane ke baad hum donon ko milayenge...but after listening this they relieved_

 _shreya_ _:kya thum abhi bhi nahi samjhi purvi...wo thumhe thumhari khushi dena chahte hai...iska matlab kya hosaktha hai..._

 _Tarika:right...iska matlab yahi hai ki wo thumse pyaar karthe hai...issiliye shadi hone ke bavajood thumhe sachin ke pass chodna chahta hai..._

 _purvi:kya..._

 _shreya:haa purvi plz iss rishte ko ek mouka dho...ek baar aisa socho ki thumhara arrange marriage hua hai aur thum sachin sir ko nahi janti...abb aisa sochkar ek nayi rishte ka shuruwaat karo...ek baar plz hamare liye...thumhe bhi zarur pyaar huega..._

 _purvi sadly:ok shreya mai shuruwat karne ke liye tayyar hu...par mujhe kabhi bhi kavin ke saath pyaar nahi huega...i am sure about that..._

 _Tarika: pyaar ke liye ek pal hi baaki hai purvi...agar kavin ka pyaar saccha hai..tho thumhe bhi uska pyaar realize jaldi hi hoga...and sshe moved towards lab shreya and purvi moved towards bureau_

 ** _All are working on their desk but suddenly bureau phone ring their is a case reported so kavi dareya abhijeet moved towards crime spot while investigating suddenly firing started and kavin right hand got injured while fighting with goons but he ignored it and with in a few minutes all goons are on the floor after sometime all moved to bureau discussed some information about case and moved towards their respective houses but no i noticed kavin's wound kavi reached home after reaching home purvi noticed kavin's wound while he was removing his jacket she shocked and quickly moved towards him and asked_**

 _purvi tensed:kavin ye chot kaise lagi hai...dikhav by holging his hand omg kavin...itni gehri chot hai ye..._

 _kavin:purvi realax...choti si chot hai..thik hojayega..don't worry..._

 _purvi:kavin ye thumhe choti si chot lagthi hai...chalo mai thumhari chot pe first aid karthi hu..._

 _kavin:aree nahi purvi iski koi jarurata nahi hai...but before it she brought first aid box and holded his hand and started doing first aid all this while purvi was tensed kavin was confused seeing purvi in that way_

 _kavin pov:ye purvi ko kya hogaya hai...ye mere liye itna tensed kyun horahi hai...pahele tho kkabhi nahi dekha aise...and kavin lost in her but came back when he felt pain on his wound_

 _kavin:ahhh..._

 _purvi worriedly:i am...i am so sorry kavin...mai araam se hi karrahi thi...pata nahi achanak...i am really very sorry kavin and she started blowing the air on his wound once again he lost in her purvi finished doing first aid so she said_

 _purvi:hogaya hai kavin...abb jald hi thik hojayega...and she noticed that kavin is staring her she felt uncomfortable so she said bit loudly so he came out of his dream world so she said kavin thum change karke neeche aajav...mai dinner lagathi hu...and she left he smiled seeing that wound and went into wash room_

 ** _After some time he came and sat on dinning table and he felt a bit uncomfortable because his right hand is injured purvi noticed it and took his plate and started feeding him kavin is really surprised by purvi's behavior purvi finished feeding him and she moved towards kitchen to wash plates and kavin moved towards their room purvi finished her kitchen work and noticed and moved towards their room and noticed that kavin is uncomfortable by sleeping at couch because of his wounds she felt sad seeing him so she moved towards him and said_**

 _purvi:kavin thum bed par sojav..._

 _kavin:nahi purvi...it's ok mai manage karlunga..._

 _purvi:ye sab meri wajase hua hai kavin...thum meri wjase bed pe nahi sote ho na..._

 _kavin:nahi purvi aisi koi bhi baat nahi hai..._

 _purvi:agar aisi baat nahi hai..tho plz akar bed pe sojav..._

 _kavin:par... purvi ...mai kaise..._

 _purvi: plz kavin mujhe koi problem nahi hai...mai thumhe takleef mein nahi deksakthi hu...plz..._

 _kavin nods and both slept on bed but purvi turned towards other side and slept kavin thought ye purvi ko kya hogaya hai...wo meri itni si chot ko dekhkar itna pareshan kyun hui hai...wo tho sachin se pyaar karthi hai na...and with these thoughts he drift into sleep... let's continue..._

* * *

 ** _How was the chappy guys...read and review waiting for it..._**

 ** _kya purvi bhi kavin se pyaar karrahi hai..._**

 ** _kya hoga jab sachin mission se wapas ayega..._**

 ** _jho kuch bhi hoga dhamakedaar hoga...don't worry..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**

.


	4. sachin is back

**Hi guys really very sorry for late update and you know what guys...**

 **pahele mujhe accha encouragement milthi thi issiliye mai har din stories update karthi thi...but now i am totally disappointed guys...**

 **And my friend krissane is also so disappointed i am not talking about them who are reviewing but i am talking about them who reads the story but they didn't review...**

 **Guys I request silent readers plz review and encourage us so that...**

 **we will be so excited to write and update the chapters...**

 **Otherwise you guys are going to loss the stories or may be get late updates...so plzzzz i request silent readers to review...**

 **Krissane is so disappointed...she is thinking that no one will like her stories...**

 **she is just upadating on behalf of my request...plzzzzz i request to do reviews on every story...**

 **Not only mine on every story which you guys read...silent readers down at the end their is a box...**

 **through that you can review and share your opinion...you can also review as a guest...**

 **so plz read and review...**

 **I am trying to update all my other stories..don't worry...though i am not getting good encouragement...**

 **But still i am updating for those who are my reviewers...**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

 _ **One month passes kavi became good friends all these days kavi came close to each other kavin always controlled his emotions because he know purvi can't love him purvi also has some strange feeling in her but she didn't shared with anyone always shreya and Tarika always tried their best to make her realise kavin's feelings towards her but she always ignored them...**_

 _ **At kavi House**_

 _purvi was sleeping peacefully in her room but her sleep get disturbed by sunrays she looked at the time and shocked it is 7:30 before 8:30 they should be in bureau she started searching for kavin but she didn't found him so she moved towards hall and finally she found him in kitchen she can't control her laugh after seeing the scene in kitchen the total kitchen was messy kavin was standing their as a small kid he face was totally covered with flour it seems it is an war field vegetables are shattered on floor she burst out into an laughter but she composed herself and asked_

 _purvi:hahaha...kavin...ye...ye sab kya...kya hai...ye thumhara chehra ka haal kya hua...thum kisi bhoot se kum nahi lagrahe ho...and again she burst into an laughter by keeping an hand on her stomach_

 _kavin replied innocently:wo thum sorahi thi...aur thum sote hue bohut cute lagrahi thi issiliye mujhe thumhe jagane ka maan nahi kara...aur maine socha paheli baar thumhare liye khana banavunga...tho thum khush hojavogi..._

 ** _purvi stopped laughing and looked at his innocent face and that care which he has for her she felt happy by seeing this care and also his cute face_**

 _purvi:par kavin thumhe mujhe jagaana chahiye thi...dekho abb thumhe hi takleef hue na..._

 _kavin looking into his eyes:haa par mai ye sab thumhare liye karna chahta tha...kyun ki thum bass luch h din yaha rahogi...phir thum mujhe chodkar apne pyaar ke pass chelijavogi na...issiliye socha jaane se pahele mai thumhare liye kuch karu..._

 _ **purvi for the first time felt bad she had seen pain in his eyes she wanted to hug him but composed herself and said**_

 _Purvi:accha kaavin thum fresh hojav...mai fatafat breakfast banathi hu...aur mai bhi fresh hojati hu..._

 _kavin:haa abb mujhe phirse fresh hona pada...chel beta kavin shayed iss aata ko bhi mai handsome lagne lagraha hu shayed issiliye hamesha mujhse chipakthi hai...by removing the flour which was strucked in his hands purvi smiled and started moving forward but her leg got twirled because of water that is present on floor so she felt on kavin both lost their balance and now kavi are in floor purvi was on top and kavi at bottom purvi's hands was on his broad chest and his both hands are on purvi waist both lost in each other because for the first time they are so close to each other kavin brought his hands towards her face and purvi tried to get up but kavin holds her with another hand and cupped her face a current was passed through purvi's body both lost control on them kavin started slowly moving towards her face purvi shut her eyes she is in confusion and also nervous and he moved close to her face purvi was really scared finally he reached her and for the first time they shared a kiss kavin kissed her with all emotions but purvi was shocked she can't expect this from kavin finally she came out from lip lock and stood up properly kavin just got what he did he also stood beside her so he said_

 _kavin:purvi...i am really very sorry...pata nahi wo mai...kaise ye sab...but before that she moved towards her room kavin was confused and stood their helplessly_

 ** _He thought to talk later about this matter so he ordered some breakfast for both of them and freshen up in another room and came towards dinnng hall for purvi but she is not present their he thought she might be in room so he brought courage and moved towards her room and searched for her but she is not present their he found a note that she is going for bureau_**

 _kavin pov:ye mujhse kya hogaya...maine jaane anjaane mein kitni badi galti kardiya hai...maine purvi ke saath aisa kaisa karsaktha hu...bohut galat kiya...mujhe usse maafi maangi honi..kavin tu bhi na kitna bada buddhu hai...jab thuje pata hai ki wo sachin se pyaar karthi hai...tho phir thune kyun khudko control nahi kiya...kyun hamesha uss mein khojatha hai...abb teri wajase usne breakfast bhi nahi kiya...abb mujhe jald se jald bureau pahunchna hai aur usse maafi maangna hai...and he moved towards bureau_

 ** _Here in Bureau is tryng to concentrate on her work but unable to do because that kitchen scene was flashing in her mind she unable to forgot that scene shreya noticed this so she moved towards her desk and asked_**

 _shreya:kya baat hai purvi ajj kuch pareshaan lagrahi ho...sab kuch thik hai na...aur kavin sir kaha hai...ajj thum ekel kyun ayi ho..._

 _purvi thought the only person with whom she can share this feeling is her best friend shreya so she thought it would be better if she share this with shreya so she said_

 _purvi:pata nahi shreya par mai bohut confused hu...ajeeb sa feeling horahi hai..._

 _shreya:kya matlab...mai kuch samjhi nahi...thik se batav ki akhir problem kya hai..._

 _purvi:wo shreya ajj... and she narrated about their kiss shreya was so happy_

 _shreya:wow purvi...matlab ajj tera aur kavin sir ka first kiss hua hai...tujhe tho khush honi chahiye thi...par thum sad kyun ho..._

 _purvi:shreya tujhe pata hai na ki mai sachin sir se pyaar karthi hu...tho ma...before she could complete her sentence_

 _shreya:karthi thi purvi..par abb nahi...agar thum sachin sir se pyaar karthi ho...tho thum kavin sir ko kabhi bhi apne paas nahi aane deti thi...iska matlab yahi hai ki thum bhi kavin sir ko chahne lagi ho...bass ek baar iss rishte ko ek mouka do plz kisi aur ke liye na sahi mere liye..._

 _purvi thought for sometime and said:haa shreya shayed thum sahi ho...thik hai shreya jaise hi kavin ayenge mai unse hamari rishte ki shuruwaat ke baare mein baat karthi hu...and shreya hugged her tightly with excitement_

 _shreya:pahele baar thum koi accha kaam karne jarahi ho...All the best...and she moved towards her desk_

 ** _purvi was continuously staring at the entrance and waiting for kavin she is so excited to start her new relation with kavin all are confused with her behaviour but shreya was smiling all this while finally bureau door get opened and kavin entered inside and both kavi looked at each other and remembered about kitchen scene kavn was about to say sorry but noticed that all are present here so he decided to talk later and he moved towards his desk purvi was confused with this behaviour but later understood the reason so she took a file and moved towards his desk and said_**

 _purvi:kavin...mujhe appse kuch baat karni hai...bohut zaruri hai...before kavin could reply they all heard a similar voice from the entrance all turned their face towards entrance and shocked to see the person...he is non other than **Sachin...**_

* * *

 _ **So sachin is back...abb kya hoga...kya shuruwaat hone se pahele hi kavi ki love story ki The Ened hojayegi...**_

 _ **U all should wait to know further...**_

 _ **kavi fan i have updated this for you dear...**_

 _ **Misha don't worry mai ajj apni oi dusri story bhi update karungi dear...**_

 _ **silent readers plzzzzz read and review yaha neeche jho box hai waha...you can review as a guest also no need of your name or identity ...**_

 _ **keep loving...**_

 _ **Deewani...**_

 _ **bye...**_

 _ **tc...**_


	5. Dilemma

_**Hi guys...sorry for late update...so here is our next chapter...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **All are shocked to see sachin especiallly purvi she was in dilemma she thought that she will start a new relation with kavin but before that the arrival of sachin rises a guilty feeling for sachin kavin was sad that soon purvi will leave him but at the same time he was happy thinking that purvi will be happy with her loved ones before purvi could say anything sachin came and hugged her tightly she was shocked kavin has tears in his eyes how can he see his loved ones with another person**_

 _sachin:pata hai purvi...I missed you so much...I know ki thumne bhi mujhe bohut miss kiya...but don't worry abb mai kahi nahi javunga...abb mera sirf ek hi mission hai...thumhare papa ko manana...phir hamari shadi...he noticed that she didn' hugged him back so he asked kya hua purvi...mujhse naraaj ho kya...agar nahi ho tho mujhe hug back kyun nahi kiya hai...he broke from hug thum khush tho ho na...purvi was about to say something but kavin interrupted_

 _kavin:aree sachin wo kya hai na usne thumhe ajj expect nahi kiya hai...thumne achanak surprise diya tho todha shock mein cheli gayi thi..._

 _sachin smiled and said:ohh...waise thum kon ho...sorry maine appko pehchana nahi..._

 _kavin smiled and said:actually sachin mai thumhare jaane ke baad hi mera transfer yaha hua hai...issiliye thum mujhe nahi jante ho...par mai thumhe janta hu...by the way myself kavin while forwarding his hand and sachin accepted it while looking at purvi thum bohut lucky ho sachin ki thumhe purvi jaisi ladki ka pyaar mila hai...bohut naseeb waale ho thum..._

 _sachin:ha woh tho hai...mai abhi ACP sir se milke aata hu...and he left into ACP's cabin all are seeing at kavi's expression they is total silence kavin gained corage and moved towards purvi_

 _kavin:purvi...abb tho thum khush hona she looked at him blankly kyun ki thume thumhara pasand jho milgaya hai...bass abb mai thumhe...he took a long breath and said Ajaad kartha hu...iss risthe se all are shocked haa purvi mai thumhara khushi chahtha hu...issiliye sachin aur thumhe milana chahta hu...uske baad mai thum donon ke zindagi se durr chele javunga...and he left from their hiding his tears from her purvi was stood their like statue her mind was totally blank sachin's return was unexpected to her_

 _shreya:purvi...thune sachin sir ko sach kyun nahi bataya ki kavin sir thumhare pati hai...thum abb unse pyaar karthi ho...plz kavin sir ko aur dukhi math karo...wo thumhare pati hai purvi...abb thumhari puri zindagi unke saath hai...wo thumhari khushi ke liye apne pyaar ko maarrahe hai...aise jeevan saathi har kisi ko nahi miltha hai...plz purvi thum kavin sir ke pyaar ko na pehchankar khud ki guneghaar banrahi ho...aur saathi kavin aur sachin sir...thum abb kavin sir se pyaar karthi ho...ye baat thum khud nahi janthi ho...plz aisa math karo...aise karne se ek saath teen zindagiyaan barbaad hojayenge...plz meri baat ko samjho..._

 _purvi burst into tears:nahi shreya...thum galat ho...kavin mujhse pyaar nahi karthe agar wo mujhse pyaar karthe [sobbing] tho...tho wo mujhe kabhi nahi chodthe hai...aise ladki se kon pyaar karna chahta hai...jho pahele hi kisi aur se pyaar karthi thi...wo mujhse pyaar nahi karthe shreya nahi karthe hai..._

 _Daya:abb kya karogi thum..._

 _purvi wiped her tears:nahi...hum donon ek dusre ke liye nahi baane hai...mai ajj bhi sachin se hi pyaar karthi hu...mai kavin ke sth iss jhoote rishte mein nahi rahsakthi hu...wo mujhe pyaar nahi karthe hai...jab wo mujhse pyaar nahi karte tho...mai unse kaise pyaar karsakthi hu...just then sachin entered and noticed purvi has sad_

 _sachin:kya hua purvi..thum sad kyun ho...mujhe aisa lagta hai ki thum abhi abhi rorahi thi...purvi was about to say about her relation wthkavin but abhijeet interrupted_

 _Abhijeet:aree wo kyun royegi...wo bass uska sar dard deraha tha..._

 _sachin worriedly:kya..abb kaisa hai dard...thumne dawai liya...?chalo thum ajj chutti lelo...mai thumhe ghar choddetha hu..._

 _shreya:aree nahi nahi sir...app abhi abhi aye ho...issiliye todha rest lijiye ghar jake...mai purvi ko ghar choddungi..._

 _sachin:accha thik hai...appna kyall rakna...mai HQ jaraha hu...reporting dene ke liye...shayed wapas aane mein derr hojayegi...thum apn kyal rakhna...abb mai cheltha hu...and he left for HQ_

 _Daya:abhijeet...thume sachin ko sach batane se kyun roka hai..._

 _Abhijeet:wo issiliye kyun ki...sachin ne apne zindagi mein bohut kuch saha hai...wo ajj bohut dino ke baad purvi se milkar bohut khush tha...agar usse pata chelta ki purvi ki shadi hochuki hai...tho shayed wo bikar jayega..issiliye hume todha wakt lekar usse batani chahiye..._

 _Daya:haa ye bhi sahi hai...waise shreya thum purvi ko choddho...uska halat thik nahi hai...usse srest leni chahiye..._

 ** _she nodded and shreya left purvi at her house she was really strucked in a dilemma to choose whom and whom she is in love with with all these thought she drift into sleep on the other side kavin was sitting in a park and started thinking about purvi_**

 _kavin pov:mai bohut khush hu purvi...ki thumne thumahara pyaar milgaya hai...abb mai thumhari zindagi mein kata nahi banna chahta hu...mai thumharezindagi se hamesha hamesha ke liye chele javunga...he thought for sometime and said haa...yahi sahi rahega...and he called ACP_

 ** _phone conversation_**

 _kavin:hello sir...mai kavin bolraha hu..._

 _ACP:haa kavin...kuch kaam tha...sab thik tho hai na...as he knows about kavi and sachvi_

 _kavin:haa sir sab thik hai bass mai...apna...transfer karana chahta hu...yaha se durr_

 _ACP:dekho beta mai thumhare halat ko samajsaktha hu...par kya thumhare jaane se sab thik hojayega...thumhe ek baar purvi se baat karni hogi..._

 _kavin with tears:nahi sir...mai purvi pe koi dabav nahi dalna chahta hu...wo mujhse pyaar nahi karthi hai...mai bass usse khush dekhna chahta hu...aur wo khushi sachin ke saath hai.._

 _ACP felt bad for him:thik hai beta...mai thumhra transfer karwatha hu..._

 _Kavin:sir kya app isse kal thak karsakthe hai...wo mai jitna jald hosakhe utna jadl unn donon ke zindagi se durr jaana chahta hu..._

 _ACP:mushkil hai...par mai apna pura koshish karunga...kavin once again thanked him_

 ** _phone conversation ended_**

 _kavin pov:bass kuch gante aur purvi...phir hamesha thum iss rishte se azaad hojavogi...thum apne pyaar ke saath hogi...and he smiled with tears_

 ** _That day passes next day morning purvi wakes up and shocked remembering that she was sleeping from yesterday because of stress suddenly she noticed that kavin was not present their so she searched for him but their is no sign of him she was tensed for him thinking that he was not arrived from yesterday suddenly she noticed kavin's cupboard was open and it is empty she was more shocked now thinking where can kavin go without informing her suddenly she heard a door bell she rushed thinking it might be kavin but become sad when she seen a courier boy w as standing with a courier in his hands she took it and closed tne door she opened it and shocked when she seen what is in it..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **SO what was in that courier which made her shocked...guess...guess...and say me in your reviews...**_

 _ **sweety:listen dear...first of all I am sorry for updating hate love late in your review you said that I have updated short chapter...but it was an enough chapter for yesterday dear...you know typing a chapter is very difficult ...sometimes the document may delete and we should type it again...same thing repeated with SNS but I have updated this for KAVI FAN...because he was requesting from many days...so I have updated it...I have to fulfill all reviewers request...and even I have fulfilled your request of updating JJKP...so soon once again i will update it...but try to understand dear...it takes some time...I am trying all my efforts to update my every story...i am coming according to one table...so plz try to understand dear...I will update JJKP soon...**_

 _ **Keep loving...**_

 _ **deewani...**_

 _ **bye...**_

 _ **tc...**_


	6. kavi and sajal

_**hello people...this was the last chapter of SNS...**_

 _ **Tanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **purvi was shocked to see Divorce papers[Misha,sweety and guest you guessed right] and she was more shocked when she seen kavin's signature on it she sat on floor with a thud tears started flowing from her eyes suddenly she hears door bell once again she wiped her tears and opened and seen shreya was standing their she noticed that purvi was sad and tears started flowing from her eyes she was shocked so she entered inside and make her sit on sofa gave some water and asked**_

shreya [worriedly]:kya hua purvi...thum...thum ro kyun rahi ho?kavin ne kuch kaha hai kya...she notices some papers on floor she took them and shocked to read it

shreya:purvi...iska matlab...

purvi sobbing]:iska matlab yahi hai ki kavin mujhse pyaar nahi karthe hai...issiliye wo mujhse chutkara paana chahte hai...uska proof ye divorce papers hai...shreya got angry at her stupidity so she slapped her purvi was shocked she just started at shreya in disbelief

shreya angrily:tere jaise badkismathi aur koi nahi hosaktha purvi...kavin sir ne har ek tarike se thumhe pyaar dena chaha...par thum...thum uss pyaar ke kaabil nahi ho...thumne ajj thak unhe thik se samjha hi nahi...aur na hi kabhi samajpavogi!abb mujhe aisa kyun dekhrahi ho?'yahi sacchayi hai...'thum unke pyaar ke kaabil kabhi nahi ho...

purvi:shreya thum aisa kyun kehrahi ho...?mujhe realize hua ki...wo mere pati hai...mujhe unse pyaar karni chahiye...iss rishte ko apnane ki koshish kiya...jab bhi mai "sachin se pyaar karthi hu..."

shreya still angrily:agar apnaneki koshish karthi na...tho thum iss taraha unhe blame nahi karthi...iss... showing her divorce papers iss divorce papers ki zarrurat nahi padthi...wo thumse itna pyaar karthe hai ki...wo thumhare liye apne pyaar ko chodne ke liye tayyar hogaye...iska matlab thumhe abhi bhi samaj mein nahi aaya hai kya...iska matlab yahi hai ki wo thumse itna pyaar karthe hai ki...thumhare khushi ke liye...kuch bhi karsakthe hai...khud ki jaan bhi desakthe hai...

 **purvi as realized that how big stupidity she did she sat on floor with a thud and started sobbing continuously shreya can't see her bestie in that condition her anger was melted so she hugged her and said**

shreya:purvi..abb bhi kuch bigda nahi hai...jav...jakar unse apni pyaar ki confession karo...apni dil ki baat kaho...I am sure ki wo manjayenge...aur unse zyada thumhe koi bhi pyaar nahi karsaktha hai...

purvi:haa shreya...she came out from the hug thumne sahi kahi...mai abhi unse aoni dil ki baaat kahungi...aur sachin se maafi bhi mangungi...par mujhe nahi pata hai ki kavin kaha hai...wo raat se ghar nahi aye the...

shreya surprised:kya...?kavin sir kal raat se ghar nahi aye the...don't worry mai ACP sir se puchthi hu aur baaki sabse bhi...shayed unhe pata ho ki wo kaha hai...thum tayyar hojav...hum bureau chelthe hai..aur wahi sachin sir ko saari sach batadenge...

 **she nodded and dressed up in her formals and moved towards bureau both entered and seen that sachin was waiting for her he hugged when he noticed her all others all blankly looked at each other thinking what will be next purvi controlled her emotions**

sachin:Thank god purvi thum aagayi...itni derr kyun hua thumhe aane mein?pata hai mai kal se thumse milna chahta tha...par HQ se nikal na hi nahi hua tha...suddenly he noticed that she was changed she was not the same purvi whom he has loved whenever he will be far from her she always going to miss him more than but this time even she doesn't hugged him back he broken from purvi and said

sachin:purvi...kya baat hai...?thum mujhse naraaj ho kya...kyun itna alag behave karrahi ho...?kya baat hai...plz mujeh batav...ki aakh...his sentence left incomplete because he noticed something he was shocked to see it he can't believe his eyes all others noticed his grace and understood why he was shocked finally he gained strength and asked

sachin scared:purvi...purvi...ye...kya hai...sindhoor...aur wo bhi thumhare maathe pe...abb thak hamari shadi bhi nahi hue hai na...tho thumne sindoor kyun lagaya hai...?

purvi gained courage and said:appki shadi nahi hue hai...par meri tho hue hai na...sachin was shocked listening this all are tensed thinking what happens next

sachin:shadi...par kisse...aur thum aise kisi se bhi shadi kaise karsakthi ho...?kya thumhara pyaar aur wo saare baatein jhoote the...

purvi bursted into tears:I am really very sorry sachin..mai ye shadi nahi karna chahthi thi...mai uss wakt majboor thi...agar mai ye shadi nahi karthi tho ajj mere papa zinda nahi hote...mujhe maaf kardo sachin...mai abb thumse pyaar nahi karthi hu...mai apni pati se pyaar karthi hu..wo mere past janne k baad bhi mujhse pyaar karthe the...unhone ne meri khushi ke liye mujhe thumhare paas chodna chahte the...aur...aur wo meri khushi ke liye mujhe divorce bhi dena chahte the...all are shocked to listen this even sachin was shocked haa sachin...wo mujhse bohut pyaar karthe hai..mere liye unhone bohut kuch kiya...mai unke saath galat nahi karsakthi hu...issiliye mai ye rishta nibhaana chahiye...unka saath rahkar ek saathiya ki tarha ye rishta nibhaan chahthi hu...plz mujhe maaf kardo while folding her hands in front of him mai iss riste ko iss guilty feeking ke saath shuru nahi karsakthi hu ki maine thumhe dhoka diya hai...plz mujhe maaf kardo...mai thumse pyaar karthi thi...par abb nahi...mai sirf kavin se pyaar karthi hu...

 **sachin was totally broken after listening that she doesn't love him but he realized that she is feeling guilty for something which she did so he wiped his tears and holds her hands purvi stopped crying and looked in his eyes he smiled and said**

sachin:purvi...thumhe guilt feel honeki zarrurat nahi hai...thumhe tab guilty feel hona chahiye jab thum kavin ki pyaar ko realize nahi karthi...par abb thumhe uski pyaar ka ehsaas hogaya hai...I am so happy ki thumhe ek accha saath milgaya hai...jho mujhse bhi zyada khush rakhpayega...mere baare mein chintha math karo...mere liye bhi koi bani hogi..jald hi meri zindagi mein ayegi...par thum iss taraha khud ko math khoso...apni aur kavin ki ek nayi zindagi shuru karo...abb rona band karo aur ek baar dimple waali smile dedho mujhe...

purvi smiled through tears:par mujhe pata nahi kavin kaha hai...jab se thum aye ho wo kahi chele gaye the...abb hame unhe dundna hai...

ACP listened all this conversation he has tears of happiness in his eyes:kavin...kuch derr mein thumhe chodke jaane wala hai all are shocked

Daya:sir ye app kya bolrahe hai...?kaha jaraha hai kavin...?

ACP:wo daya...usse laga ki jab thak wo purvi ke zindagi se nahi jayega...tab thak usse uska pyaar nahi milega...issiliye usne apna transfer karwaliye purvi once again broken from inside

Abhijeet:sir par...abb wo kaha hai...?

ACP:pata nahi abhijeet...ajj uska flight hai...wo kisi bhi wakt hume chodkar jasaktha hai...

sachin thought something:Nikhil ek kaam karo...kavin ka aakhri location track karo...he nodded and check it

Nikhil:sir abhi unka phone band aarahi hai...par unka last location Blue moon hotel mein tha...purvi was just standing like a statue

sachin:purvi...chinta math karo...hum kavin ko thumse durr nahi jaane denge...hum abhi uss hotel mein chelthe hai...aur puch tach karthe hai...

 **All nodded and and reached blue moon hotel they asked the receptionist about kavin they said that he has check out 3 hours before now purvi has lost hopes of kavin she once again burst into tears she blamed her self for destiny**

shreya:purvi..thum chinta math karo...hum kavin sir ko dundenge...wo abhi nahi gaye honge...

purvi sobbing:kaise shreya...hume ye bhi nahi pata hai ki abb wo kaha hai...tho kaise dundnege...thumhe suna na wo 3 ghnate pahele hi nikal gaye the...matlab abb thak unhone boarding bhi kardiya hoga...

sachin to receptionist:kya app hume unka room keys desakthe hai...hume ek baar check karni hai...she gave them keys

Pankaj:sir...par isse kya hoga...

sachin:mujhe lagtha hai...hume zarrur koi na koi clue milega...kavin ke baare mein...mere saath chalo and all followed him and all started searching the whole room suddenly shreya called all and they rushed towards her

Daya:kya hua shreya kuch mila...?

shreya:sir...kavin sir yahi mumbai mein hi hai...wo airport nahi gaye hai...

purvi:shreya thum itni yakeen ke saath kaise kehsakthi ho...?

shreya smiled and said:kyun ki..ye dekho...unka passport jab yahi nahi rahega...tho unhe andaar entry kaise milegi aur wo isse lene wapas zarrur ayenge...issiliye hume unhe dundne ki zarrurat nahi hai...all smiled even purvi

Abhijeet:wahh bhai...kavin ne jaldi mein ye ek kaam accha kiya...abb hume zyada chintha karne ki zarrurat nahi

purvi smiled broadly:matlab kavin abb thak passport ke liye yaha aagaye honge she rushed towards door and opened it and lost balance when she collided with someone she closed her eyes but before that two strong arms holds her carefully all smiled seeing them in that pose purvi opened her eyes and felt happy when she seen it was non other than kavin she noticed his eyes was red it seems like he was crying since a long time both lost in each other both came out of their trance when they heard coughing voices purvi blushed and kavin made her stand properly

Abhijeet:bhai...ye math bhulo ki hum sab bhi yaha hai...

kavin sadly:nahi sir aisi baat nahi hai...

sachin moved towards him and said:kavin...mujhe purvi ne sab kuch batadiya hai he looked at purvi mai janta hu ki wo mujhse pyaar karthi hai...par mujhse zyada wo thumse pyaar karthi hai...kavin looked at her surprisingly she nodded mai uska past tha...par thum uske present ho...mujhse zyada iski khushi thumhare saath hai...thum bhi tho yahi chahte ho na ki purvi khush rahe he nodded tho he took hold of purvi's hand and put in on kavin's hand kavi looked at each other tho uski khushi mere saath nahi thumhare saath hai...thum hi uske pyaar ho...issilliye abb iski zimmedari thumhari hai...dyaan rakho iska...wo bhi thumse bohut pyaar karthi hai...ek nayi zindagi shuru karo ajj se nahi balki abhi se...

 **kavin was happy to listen this that purvi also loves him he thought he lost her forever but finally he got his love he was on cloud nine**

kavin:Thank you so much sachin...

sachin smiled:iss mein thanks ki kya zarrurat hai...thumhara pyaar saccha hai...issiliye thumhe thumhara pyaar milchuka hai...

purvi:haa kavin...wo tho hai...thumne mere liye bohut kuch kiya hai...abb meri baari hai...and once again both lost in each other all smiled and smiled seeing them all are happy for them especially sachin he has tears of happiness

Abhijeet:sir cheliye...ye donon aise hi ek dusre mein khoye rahenge...hum chelthe hai...kavin chlo hum thum donon ko ghar choddethe hai...phir waha ekele mein kuch bhi karsakthe ho thum donon...kavi are totally red with this

kavin :sir...wo...

ACP:kuch kehne ki zarrurat nahi hai..maine already thumhara transfer rukwa diya hai...

kavin:Thank you sir...

 **All left from their and kavi reached their home they entered inside kavin moved into washroom to have a bath purvi was adjusting his clothes again in his cupboard kavin was really so happy he thought it's the better chance to start their relation so he thought a idea [you guys know na that our kavin was so romantic so he always plans something romantically ]**

kavin from inside:purvi...plz mere kapde laake dho mai laana bhulgaya...

purvi took a pair of clothes and moved towards washroom and knocked it:kavin...darwaja kholiye..ye lijiye..appke kapde...

kavin:aree purvi...maine saabun[[soap] laga rakha hai...mere ankhen band hai thum hi laa dho na...plz...mujhe dand lagrahi hai...

purvi with closed eyes entered and forwarded his clothese to him:ye lijiye...but he didn't took him so she once again repeated it she opened her eyes and seen him standing with a towel while smirking she understood why he called her she was about to go but he took hold of her twirled her and she bumped into his arms

purvi:aapne mujse jhoot kyun bola ki apne saabun laga rakha hai...

kavin:agar nahi kehta...tho kya thum andaar aathi ho...issiliye maine ye natak kiya...

purvi:accha thik hai..accha tha abb mujhe jaane dho...bohut kaam hai...

kavin:mujhe bhi bohut kaam hai...thumhe pyaar karne ka...wahi karraha hu...and he on the shower

purvi:ye app kya karrahe hai..mai bheeg jarahi hu..

kavin:wahi tho mujhe chahiye... and he attacked her neck started sucking it while removing the buttons of her shirt purvi's hands were automatically reached his hairs they started enjoying that moment he was sucking and biting all over the body while she was just moaning in nervousness he smiled seeing this he removed her shirt and took her towards bed he made her sit on bed and attacked her lips and started sucking them both are showing love for each other which was stored in them from many days today they are showing each other that how much they love each other they shared a kiss which is full of love and pain she lyed on bed and turned him started kissing him on his face and chest while giving some love bites it's kavin turn to moan kavin was happy that even purvi has agreed him as her husband they made love with each other for sometime and slept in each other arms

 **Next day**

purvi was working in kitchen she smiled when she felt two pairs of hands she turned and faced kavin

purvi:kya hua kavin...app abhi thak tayyar nahi hue...jaldi kijiye...hume bureau jaana hai...

kavin:haa baba...tayyar hojavunga...par ek baat pata hai..jab bhi mai iss kitchen ko dekhta hu tho mujhe hamara pahela kiss yaad aatha hai...

purvi:haa woh tho hai...

kavin:hai na..issiliye jab bhi thumhe iss kitchen mein dekhta hu..kiss ke bina thumhe chodne ka maan nahi kartha hai...purvi smiled at his antics

purvi:accha...pata hai mujhe kya yaad aatha hai...

kavin:kya...

purvi:mujhe thumhe dhakka dene ka maan kartha hai...and she pushed him he made a cute angry face and went for freshen up both did their breakfast and moved towards bureau all are happy to see them especially sachin

Abhijeet :bohut accha lagraha hai...itne din baad thum donon ko ek saath khush dekhkar...

pankaj:haa...abb bureau mein koi bhi problems nahi hai...

purvi:aree...kisne kaha nahi hai...abhi bhi ek kaam baaki hai...

kavin smiled and said:haa purvi sahi kehrahi hai...

shreya:aisa konsa kaam hai jho hume nahi pata hai...

purvi:sachin ke liye ek acchi ladki ko dundna...sachin was shocked

sachin:kya...par mujhe shadi nahi karni hai...and he moved towards exit to have a coffee in cafeteria but suddenly he collided with someone and the person is about to fall abut our sachin holds her through her waist both are lost in each other while all others exchange glances ACP came out his cabin and said

ACP:welcome back to CID MUMBAI **kajal...** and he left her

kajal smiled and said:thank you sir...

Abhijeet:what a surprise kajal...humne sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha ki thum wapas avogi...

kajal:maine bhi nahi socha tha sir...par purvi ki wajase aana padha..

purvi:haa..kyun ki mujhe thumse ek bohut hi zarruri kaam jho hai...

shreya:aisa konsa kaam hai...jho mujhe nahi bataya tune...?

kavin:abb...kajal hi thum sab ko bataskathi hai...batav kajal...

kajal she took a rose and sat on her knees in front of sachin all are surprised to see this she said:sachin sir...app sab janna chahte the ki mai yaha se transfer lekar kyun chali...uski waja app the...mai apse pyaar kar baithi thi...he was shocked all others smiled par app purvi se pyaar karthe tha...purvi smiled mai app donon ke beech nahi aana chahthi thi...ye baat purvi ko pata chelgaya tha...issiliye mai yaha se chali gayi thi...par purvi ne mujhe call karke sab kuch bataya hai...aur ACP sir se kehkar meri transfer bhi karaya hai..mai bass itna kehna chahthi hu...ki...she took a long breath and said I Love You...he was double shocked i know ladki ladka ko propose karna...thoda accha nahi lagega...par jab pyaar ki shuruwaat mujhse hue tho...propose bhi mujhe hi karna hai na all clapped for her...and cheering him to accept her proposal

Daya:kya yaar sachin...aisa mouke sabhi ko nahi milte hai..accept karlo...warna mouka haath se nikal jayega...

sachin:I am sorry kajal...mai thumse pyaar nahi kartha hu...she became sad and said

kajal:koi baat nahi hai sir...itne din ek tarfaa pyaar mein jeeti rahi ajj se bhi aisa hi jeeyungi...and she stood up and got up to go but he holds her hand she was surprised while he smiled

sachin:aisa kehne ke liye socha tha...jab thak thumne ye nahi kaha ki thum mere liye apna pyaar ko choddiya tha...maine purvi se kaha tha...ki kavin ko chodkar usne bohut badi galthi kiya hai...abb wahi galthi mai nahi karna chahtha hu...haa...I Love you Too kajal...she was on cloud nine so she hugged him purvi hugged kavin in excitement she tried to break but he is not letting her to break from it

purvi slowly :kavin...ye kya karrahe ho..ye math bhulo ki hum kaha hai...chodo mujhe...

kavin also slowly:purvi bass dho minute aur...accha lagta hai jab thum meri bahon mein hothi ho...

purvi :kavin...plz ye sab raat ko karenge...abb nahi...plz...

kavin:pakka na...promise karo...

purvi:haa baba..promise...abb chodo and he left her

Abhijeet:bhai shadi kab hai...

sachin smiled and said:sir...bohut hi jald hogi...

pankaj excitedly:sir khaane mein kya hoga...

freedy:ye kabhi nahi sudrega...all laughed

 **Finally sachin and kajal became sajal and kavin and purvi became kavi all ae really very happy for both the couples because after a long time they is total happiness in bureau at night kavi moved towards their house they reached had their dinner and moved towards bed**

purvi:Good night kavin...

kavin:aree aise kaise...thumhe apna promise yaad nahi hai..

purvi:nahi...konsa promise...?

kavin:ye cheating hai purvi...thum aise kaise bhulsakthi ho...he acted an angry on her she smiled and moved towards him he turned his face she smiled and sat on his lap and gve seductive look he controlled himself and acted as their is no change in his behaviour she kissed his cheeks,jaw line,ear lobe and whole face he lost his control and started massaging her body

purvi:ok app abhi thak naraaj hai shayed...koi baat nahi...mujhe need aarahi hai..good night...she was about to get up from his lap but he holds her through her waise

kavin:thum khud aakar maan mein pyaar jagathi ho..aur abb khud hi bhagjathi ho...

purvi:abb kya kare...app hi se tho sikha hai...seriously looking into is eyes pyaar karna bhi...aur usse paana bhi...haa kavin..app mere zindegi mein aakar pyaar ka aasli matllab samjhaya hai...mujhe sachin sir ke guilt se durr hone ka rasta dikhaya hai...thank you so much for entering into my life Thank you so much...appne hamesha mujhe har ek khushi diya hai...I Love You so much...

kavin smiled and kissed her forehead and said:I love you too...

 **kavi slept in each other others while making love in different ways kavi and sajal lived happily forever and ever...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end...**

* * *

 _ **One more story completed successfully ...hope you guys liked the ending...and you even I can write it for 2 chapters but i don't know...may be i can't update my stories till 29th...because of studies...but still I will try my best to update...so plz don't forget me...hope you guys will remember me...**_

 _ **sorry..but i promise to update as soon as possible...so say me in your reviews how was the chappy...it was really a long chappy...**_

 _ **Hope you liked it because final pair was kavi...and i have paired kajal for sachin...and also I have added kavi moments...**_

 _ **Many of the readers are requested for kavi...so i made final pair as kavi...plz review...**_

 _ **keep loving...**_

 _ **deewani...**_

 _ **bye...**_

 _ **tc...**_


End file.
